


Mark Of Jealousy

by LostPharaoh



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cute, Cute Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Idols, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostPharaoh/pseuds/LostPharaoh
Summary: What happened when the sweet and cute boy Lucas get possessive and jealous?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

It has been just after their promotion for their new album for Super M. They have all been working hard on the song. After their last day of promotion, they were all just laying at Baekhyun’s apartment in Gangnam before going back to their own dorm. 

No one except Taeyong and Mark knew about Lucas and Ten's relationship, although they trusted their seniors, they wanted to keep it a secret for now. These two have confessed their liking to each other just a few months before. When they were alone together, they were lovey dovey but with other people they have to behave like there is nothing between them.

But Lucas was not quite happy with the sight in front of him.

They were all just playing around but Lucas frowned a bit at the sight of Baekhyun hugging Ten from behind and just swinging him from side to side while both laughing loudly. Ten was smiling and laughing so much that his eyes turned into his stunning eyes, smiles which always leaves everyone breathless. Although he had a tiny and fragile body, that never stopped him from being witty and sassy. 

“Damn Ten! You’re so light!” Baekhyun laughed as he snuggled closer to him from behind,

“Aish. Hyung come on that tickle.” Ten laughed completely ignorant to the fact that his boyfriend was not quite happy about the sce.

Baekhyun chuckled a bit as he ruffled the younger’s hair, “You’re really cute Ten.” Ten was finally free from the hold as everyone laughed at them. But Taeyong and Mark were just laughing nervously as they were both well aware of Lucas' jealous and possessive nature.

But while playing wrestle around in the living room, Ten tripped on the carpet and unintentionally dragged Baekhyun with him in his fall. Having some good reflex, Baekhyun immediately turned Ten around and instead of Ten, he was the one who fell on the floor.

This had led to a quite interesting scene to unfold in front of them. With Baekhyun laying on the floor while hugging Ten in his arms. But Baekhyun being Baekhyun just casually asked Ten “Do you have someone in your life?”

That question made everyone who wasn't in NCT to snicker a bit. Taeyong and Mark were just hoping that Lucas would not straight up stand up and punch Baekhyun straight in the face. 

Ten was like caught in the act. He was a good actor so he didn't falter or even stutter or falter at this question. He still kept his beautiful smile on his face, he just shook his head a bit, “No I am still single.”

Lucas stood up out of sudden and both NCT rappers were ready to stop Lucas if he ever crossed the line. But instead he just looked at Ten with coldness in his eyes and just turned around towards the door and opened it. 

But when he opened it, “SURPRI-” It was Park Chanyeol who had came to Baekhyun’s apartment to surprise them. Lucas seemed to be just numb as he just went past him without even greeting or looking at him but Chanyeol could obviously see anger burning in his eyes which took Chanyeol by surprise.

“Woah he seems quite mad. What happened to him?” Chanyeol said quite concerned but then as he turned to walk inside the room, his words got caught in his throat as he saw the scene in front of him. Now it was Taemin and Kai’s turn who just like Taeyong and Mark went dead silent. 

Kai cleared his throat a bit, “Guys I think we should just leave for now.” 

Baekhyun let go of Ten who immediately stood up. Realizing what happened he immediately made his way outside. He glanced at Chanyeol who was looking at Baekhyun with dead eyes. Everyone then somehow understood the situation and they all made their way outside. 

As Taeyong closed the door behind him, he could hear Baekhyun laughing a bit nervously, “Well it is not what it looks like Channie.” 

Taeyong heard Chanyeol scoffed a bit, “I think I should put my marks on your body much more noticeable.” Chanyeol chuckled a bit.

Ten had hurried outside and saw his boyfriend sitting in Baekhyun’s private garden. He sighed as he approached him and sat next to him, “I did not have a choice back there Xuxi.” Lucas just looked away, he had always loved when Ten called him by his chinese name as Ten found it quite adorable.

“I am sorry. I should just have been honest with them.” Ten said but Lucas was still silent and looking away. Hearing no response from him, he sighed and stood up, “I will leave you alone.”

He turned around and made his way back into the apartment. But suddenly Lucas caught him by his wrist, “What-” He had no time to finish his sentence that Lucas had dragged him and had him pinned against the bench. 

Lucas was now dangerously on top of him and still looking at him with a cold gaze. Ten had his words caught up in his throat. He ended up just gulping a bit as he watched how the younger cold gaze slowly start to turn into a sly smirk as he scoffed a bit, “Nothing to say now Ten? Or should I ask Baekhyun to come here for you to start talking.”

It was nothing like how sweet Lucas was before, this time he was not afraid to show his dominant and possessive side about who belongs to him. 

“I believe it's better I just put a mark on what’s mine.” This time he wasn't angry, he was just being playful but the evil smirk never left his face. The younger then slowly leant down and started to leave butterfly kisses on Ten’s neck as the latter just exhaled and groaned a bit.

Ten gasped a bit as Lucas bit harshly on his neck and started to suck on his smooth skin leaving few hickey’s on Ten’s neck. Ten just moaned and couldn't move or get away not that he wanted to but he was just enjoying this godly feeling. 

Lucas had pinned him by both of his wrists above his head as he kissed and bit on his neck leaving hickeys. 

It felt like heaven, they had not ever got that far before as everything between them was just shy kisses and warm snuggles every night. Lucas was just a giant baby but he can turn into a hot beast when someone touched what was his.

Ten moaned a bit louder as he felt Lucas’ hot tongue licking his neck.

Footsteps and someone cursing under their breath were heard. Lucas while still hovering on top of Ten then looked back and froze as he saw Taemin and Kai looking quite surprised at the scene in front of them. 

All four men were frozen on their spot. 

Kai coughed a bit, “I think we should go.” He said as he dragged a smirking Taemin away.

Lucas laughed a bit and let go of Ten before sitting back on the bench and adjusting himself. Ten was still lying there still shocked at what just happened.

Lucas laughed a bit, “Still shocked?”

Ten got red and he just scoffed and stood back up dusting off his clothes but his face was extremely red. Lucas smiled at him, “You can dust off your clothes but I do not think you can dust away that cute blush on your face.”

Ten got more red and just sat back on the bench, “So. You are not mad at me?”

Lucas shook his head lightly, “I can never get mad at you. I was just carried away by my emotions.”

Ten smiled and lean closer and peck on Lucas’ lips, “I think you should get carried away by your emotions more.”

Lucas smirk, “I wonder when?” He asked teasingly and peck on Ten’s lips.

“How about tonight Mr Wong?” Ten chuckled a bit.

Lucas laughed and stood up, “Sure thing Ten.”

Both laughed happily and intertwined their fingers together and smiled at each other, “I love you.” Both stop a bit surprised as they had said it both at the same time. But then they just laughed it off and made their way inside the apartment to go back to their dorm.

But then as they were about to open the glass door to get back inside, they saw Chanyeol and Baekhyun in a heat up makeout session. They both got a bit embarrassed and red. 

They just decided to go back home from the other door from the garden.

This is how everyone found out that Chanyeol and Baekhyun as well as Ten and Lucas were all in a relationship.


	2. How He Confessed?

Ten and Lucas said their goodbye to the other members and made their way to the dorm, “I did not quite expect these two to be together I mean I am happy for them but damn it's amazing how they have been together for like years already.”

Lucas ruffled his hair as he took a sip of his drink that they just bought. They decided to just walk back to their dorm which was not that far away, “How do you know this?” 

Ten just shrugged, “I mean there have been rumours going on about them in our company for years but I didn't pay much attention to them.” Compared to Lucas, Ten was the one to join NCT first as he was in the first subunit of NCT which was NCT - U (Which people are still waiting for to do a comeback and bring WinWin back to that unit. Screw you SM.)

“I see. It’s nice that the media did not catch them or anything though.” 

Ten laughed a bit, “If you’re trying to hint something about us. Don't worry. Until Korea finally do something about its law on same sex couple maybe then many can be open with their suxuality.” Ten sighs, “But I doubt they will allow idols to be like that.” He looked at Lucas and smiled, “Well if nothing works we can just go to Canada to live there.” 

Lucas laughed a bit, “That will be nice indeed.” Lucas was someone who was always honest with his emotions but as an idol he had to know how to hide it. He had always thought that he was straight like he dated girls before. But no one has ever made him feel the way Ten made him feel, it was as if sunshine was flooding over his soul, he felt warmth and happiness like no other. 

“Do you remember how I kind of confessed to you though?” Lucas asked smiling cunningly to which Ten just rolled his eyes and Lucas laughed a bit, “What come on. It was funny and you were really cute.”

It was just last year where Lucas confessed his feelings to him. Although it was Ten who told him about his feelings first, it was quite an interesting moment. 

At the MAMA of last year, after they had won the award for the ‘Best New Asian Artist,” they were waiting backstage for their van to arrive. All of the members, most specifically the youngest ones, YangYang, Hendery and Xiaojun were excited on meeting their seniors and Kun had to keep an eye on them so he followed them when they were just running like crazy backstage. WinWin had been hanging out with NCT as they were just taking pictures and reminiscing about the time where he was in their unit before SM fucked up completely.

Back then it was obvious that there was something going on between WinWin and Yuta. 

Lucas was just sitting alone in the waiting room and just playing on his phone. When the door opened, he did not pay much attention due to the fact that he was concentrating a lot on the game that he was playing which was Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Links. 

But then his attention shifted as he felt someone sitting next to him. He looked up and was quite surprised to see Jennie from BlackPink sitting and smiling at him. These two groups never really had any interactions as they were both from rival companies, “Hey.” She said, smiling at him, that smile that makes millions of guys around the world to falter. “Congratulations on winning that award. I really enjoyed watching your performance.”

“Oh.” He smiled at her, “Thank you. Your performance was quite good as well.” This was a total lie as during that time he and Hendery had been messing around and getting on Kun’s nerves.

She giggles, “Are you on Instagram?” Lucas nodded, “What’s your name on it?” Lucas nodded and just gave it to her completely oblivious that she was hitting on him. He just wondered why she just didn’t google him like it was really easy to find him, “Okay I found it. I will send you a DM on it.” She smiled at him. 

“Also. You have quite a nice body. I noticed it when you were performing.” She said while poking at his biceps which got Lucas a bit embarrassed as now he could understand that she was literally throwing herself at him. Then she felt a soft touch of her hands on his face and he blinked, “You have quite some pretty eyes you know.”

The next thing he knew was that Jennie was sitting on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck, “I had my eyes on you for quite a while Lucas. How about we have some fun?” As a sort of reflex, Lucas had one arm on her waist holding her but he was quite baffled. 

He was aware that he had godly looks, he doesn't need to lie like he looks literally like Choi Minho’s youngest brother but no one has literally thrown themselves at him like that. Girls usually shyly approached him to talk to him and get his number, he just gave it to them and talked to them for a few days before getting bored and then losing interest. This was indeed a new kind of approach. 

“I have an apartment quite nearby here. How about we go there to drink to our success.” Her eyes gleamed with lust as she looked at him with a smirk on her face. Lucas immediately got what she meant, “So how do you like that idea?” She said then started to lean forward to peck on his lips. 

But instead of feeling the warmth of his lips on hers, she felt the cold hard ground.

How?

Because someone had kicked her off of Lucas.

She winced at the pain and looked up to glare at the person who was none other than Ten who was looking down at her with a cold stare and smirk at her, “Didn't know a popular group was so desperate. You’re from the Seungri gang so why am I not surprised.” He gave a bitter laugh as he crossed his arms over his chest looking down at the girl.

She gritted her teeth and stood up with a huff. She dusted off her clothes and glared at Ten, “You’re going to regret this pathetic faggot.” 

Ten just laughed at her, “If you think by cursing at me is going to make me cry then you’re dead wrong. But if you want to go by insult then slut for you? I mean that’s how you jumped on G-dragon right? But then got rejected and you threw yourself on Kai? Who’s the pathetic one here?”

Jennie glared at him, “I am going to make your life a living hell.” 

Before she could even say anything someone interfered by knocking at the door. They saw Yuqi from (G)I-DLE bowing her head and smiling at them, “Oh euh. Jennie, your manager is looking for you.” She said looking at Jennie who just scoffed and made her way to the door.

As Jennie was getting out, Yuqi was entering the room as she passed by Jennie, she bumped her shoulder hard against her making her nearly lose her balance, “Before you curse at someone check your facts. No one is as desperate as you. Watch your attitude since you’re an idol as well. If fame gets into your head too much it will not be that good.”

Jennie scoffed and looked at her, “You’re the one to talk. Aren't you also trying to get into his pants as well so stop playing innocent?”

Yuqi laughed, “I think there is something called friendship but since dick is all what you got on your mind I think you cannot think or even walk straight.” Jennie got taken aback and just stomped her way out. 

Ten smiled and shook his head, “Nice job Yuqi you put her in her place.”

The girl shrugged as she approached, “I mean she kind of pissed me off.” She shook her head laughing a bit, “Anyway.” She hit Lucas on his shoulder which caused the guy to get back to himself as he seems to be in a sort of trance, “Why didn't you say anything?”

Lucas just sighed, “Well I mean. She’s pretty but she’s kind of a bitch.”

Yuqi sighed and shook her head, “What you don’t understand Xuxi is that you unintentionally gives off player or fuckboy vibes but you’re just…”

“A giant soft baby.” Both Ten and Yuqi said at the same time while smiling. 

“I mean that’s a good thing that you’re all sunshine and happiness.” Ten shrugged laughing a bit, “If you had the mentality that Renjun has you’d clapped all of us in one go.” They all just laughed.

“Anyway guys it was nice putting her into her place but I have a few days here in Hong Kong before going back to Korea so I will visit my parents. See you guys take care.” They waved her goodbye and she left.

Running his hands through his black hair, Ten just sat next to Lucas, “So? You are not interested in her? I mean she might be a stuck up bitch but she is hot.” Ten asked him with curiosity glowing in his beautiful black orbs.

Lucas just shrugged, “I mean true but I don't like to get attention only because of my looks. I mean if people approached me because of my looks and then started to actually like me because of my personality then sure.”

Ten opened his mouth to say something but the next words of Lucas kinds of shut him up, “Like for example. You like me for my personality right? No matter how much I messed around on my own or with the others. You still like me for me.”

Ten immediately looked away, he could feel his face heating up at the words of an oblivious Lucas.

Lucas looked at him quite concerned, “Ten are you okay?” He turned the Thai boy’s face around and lifted up his face to look at him. Lucas looked quite worried at him when he saw that the boy was all red. He placed his big warm hands over his forehead gently and leaned closer to look at him, “Ten you’re heating up are you fine?”

“Yeah yeah I am fine. I am just tired I think.” He said and removed his hands off his forehead.

Lucas was a smart guy but he can be extremely oblivious sometimes. 

Ten then shook his head and cleared his throat trying to regain his composure, “So then. What’s your kind of girl?”

Lucas looked thoughtful, “I mean someone like you would be amazing.”

Tenn scoffed, “Lucas what the hell are you talking about?”

Lucas then looked at Ten with a confused look on his face cocking his head to the side, “I mean there is only one like you in this world.” 

He then leaned closer to Ten with the same confused expression which made the dancer back away a bit. His hands slipped and he fell on the sofa he was sitting but Lucas then lean over him, his confused expression turn into a smirk, “ฉันชอบคุณ (C̄hạn chxb khuṇ)”

Lucas then backed away and sat back on the sofa and was just on his phone, leaving Ten in utter shock.

Did Lucas just tell him that?

Was he serious?

No he cannot be.

He might just be messing around as usual.

But he wasn't the type to make these kinds of jokes.

But then Ten got thrown out of his thinking state when the door slammed open and a tired and quite ‘so done with everything’ Kun came in. They both looked at their leader, “Guys we need to go.” He sighed, “YangYang got his head stuck in a sink.”

Both Thai members just deadpanned.

They stood up and started to follow their leader but Ten was still in a shocked state.

Did Lucas just tell him that?

Did Lucas just say that he likes him?


	3. Is That Really A Punishment?

After their short reminiscing of the past, they finally arrived at their building. Lucas told Ten he will be grabbing some groceries and told Ten to go first. The latter just agreed and made his way up the elevators to their apartment. 

He wanted to surprise his friends about him returning back after weeks so he didn't tell them anything, not even to YangYang. Talking about his members, they were not surprised much about him and Lucas being together. Hendery seemed to have known that Lucas had a thing for Ten. Kun, their leader, was really observant so he knew as well that they had a thing for each other.

How did they actually discover it?

Well. 

One day, Lucas and Ten had finished their schedules for SuperM earlier than expected. They decided to have a little date in their dorm by cuddling together and watching a movie. By the end of the movie, they were already onto a steamy makeout session. 

They were lost into their own little world that they did not hear the door opening and the other members entering the dorm. The sound of a grocery bag being dropped on the floor made them stop midway. They looked behind them and for a moment both sides froze with widened eyes looking at each other. 

The silence was broken by YangYang falling on the floor and laughing hard, “You should have seen your face Chittaphon.”

As it turned out, they were well aware of what was going on between the two but decided to keep it under the rug until the two would tell them about it themselves. 

Ten slowly turned the doorknob trying his best to make the least noise as possible. When the door unlocked, he made his way inside and closed the door carefully behind him. He turned around but all he could see was a yellow hoodie straight at his face before being engulfed and falling on the floor.

He wasn't even surprised, so Ten just laughed and patted the younger on his back, “Yes I am happy to see you too YangYang.” 

YangYang let go of Ten and sat on the floor still grinning at him, “Glad to have you and Lucas back. Where is he?” He said as he stood up and helped Ten as well. 

“He went to get some groceries.” 

YangYang stretched a bit, “I see. Anyway you have arrived on time, Kun just cooked some Mee Goreng. It is just sumptuous.” Ten chuckled a bit and nodded. YangYang helped Ten with his luggage. After that the Taiwanese boy left and Ten went to take a hot shower.

The hot water flowing over his body soothed his tensed muscles and he exhaled a bit closing his eyes.

After his shower, the man went out with a bathrobe and wiping his wet hair with the one in his hand. He sat on his bed still wiping his hair with the towel with one hand while the other one he was checking the messages on his phone. 

Then he just laid on his bed still in his bathrobe. For some reason, he had always enjoyed the fact of just laying on his bed with his bathrobe or towel while on his phone for a few minutes before changing into some new clothes. 

He went back to his home screen and went to check Instagram, he always found it amusing when he saw the fan shipping him with female idols with whom he barely had any interactions or were just straight out fake. He smirked a bit while shaking his head, if only the fans found out, it would be over for these female idols. But some fans are smart enough to know about it or to at least sense something fishy.

The next he chuckled as he saw it was a fan edit of him and Lucas being together like kissing, holding hands or just cuddling with each other. He smiled and decided to just save some of them on his phone. It would be good for a scrap book and that created a spark in his creative imagination.

He heard a knock on the door, “Yeah you can enter.” He said monotonously and returned his gaze on his phone. The door creaked open and in the corner of his eyes he saw YangYang coming in and closing the door behind him. Ten noticed that the younger had quite a mischievous expressions on his face. Ten knew it meant no good but he returned his full attention back on his phone. 

YangYang jumped on his king sized bed and laid horizontally and stared at the ceiling, his brown locking falling over his forehead, “So how was the comeback this time?” They both start to just talk about how the comeback was and YangYang joked about the fact that fams preferred ‘Tiger Inside’ over ‘100’, “Well for me I am cannot choose I like both but I saw the fans getting excited over ‘Tiger inside’ because of Taeyong’s growl in it.” 

He put his hands behind his back and rolled over Ten’s half body. Then while still laying he rolled and was now laying next to Ten, “Well I have to admit that was quite hot.”

Ten smirked, “Oh so baby YangYang got a crush on his senior?” Ten knew that YangYang seemed to have a thing for Taeyong as he kept on talking about him in a not so brotherly way.

“I mean you have known him since debut and me since this year you could say since last year we have had our debut and we were all busy with our schedules.” YangYang put his hand over his cheek, “Like I can thirst over him how much I want.” 

Although everyone knew YangYang to be the cheerful, funny and loud type. There is one thing that only the close one knew would be that he was way more cunning and sly than Ten. Ten was mild but YangYang was more sly and in a somehow sinister way.

This sometimes sends chills down his spine when he thinks about it. 

“I mean the one I had a thing for is taken already so.” 

This piqued the curiosity of Ten and he put his phone down and looked at the rapper, “Oh so you mean you had a thing for Mark?” Well too bad for YangYang, Mark was already with Haechan. 

YangYang just laughed a bit but he shook his head, “It's just complicated.”

“Well if you are sure that the person does not have anyone then you can just go for him.” Ten said, shrugging a bit.

“You think so?” 

“Yeah.”

YangYang then sat on the bed looking forward, “Well if you’re saying so yourself.” Ten was shocked as he watched the younger one hovering over him with evil expressions on his face and it wasn't even in a playful manner. 

“What are you doing? Come on that is not funny.” Ten stuttered a bit obviously taken aback by the sudden actions of the younger.

“Who said I am joking?” He said as he leaned towards Ten’s neck and slowly trailed his lips against his smooth skin. Ten wanted to react but he was in a state of shock where he just couldn't believe what was going on or if it was just a dream. He was in pure disbelief.

The door then opened, “Hey Ten I bought some snacks -” Ten immediately recognised it as Lucas’ voice who apparently due to the unfolding scene in front of him.

Lucas was frozen and seemed to have blanked out. There was obviously anger that seemed to be boiling in his eyes and his calmness was becoming more and more dangerous. He slowly started to make his way towards the bed where YangYang was still hovering over Ten. The Thai boy was just too shocked to even respond.

YangYang’s attention then turned back to Ten and he smirked, “Thank me next time.” He winked at Ten before getting off of him. “Okay I think that’s my cue.” YangYang then jumped from the bed and rushed outside from the other way. He had a feeling if he came near Lucas, he might not live to see the sun again.

The door slammed before him and his laughter could be heard from the distant. 

Lucas was calm while Ten was trying to calm himself down. The younger then placed the grocery bag on the table and he turned his attention to Ten with his eyes still devoid of emotions. Ten cleared his throat and regained his composure, “YangYang do like to play around right?” He laughed a bit scratching the back of his head. 

Lucas silent.

He approached the bed but in the meantime Ten made his way off the bed but he could barely get out when Lucas grabbed him by his arm pushing him down on the bed. Ten squirmed a bit as his face flushed completely red. 

He hated it, no matter how much he tried to be the cunningly sly Ten Lee, Lucas always has its way to make him get red, “Lucas what are you doing?” But the younger one was still silent. 

Lucas took a shirt that was lying around and tied up Ten’s hand to the bed. A playful smirk then slowly started to form on the younger’s face which made Ten to glare at him. Lucas then took the cloth like robe and removed it revealing the whole upper body of the dancer to him. “What.” Ten breathed in deeply.

Lucas then bent down and bit hard on his neck making Ten to moan a bit loud but he immediately bit his lips so as to not make any noise. Lucas chuckled a bit, “Let see if you can conceal your moan any longer.” He started to leave butterfly kisses down the Thai’s boy’s neck who was just breathing heavily and soft moans were escaping his lips.

“You’re so beautiful Ten.” Lucas murmured as he kissed down from his neck to his chest. A loud moan escaped his lips as he left Lucas’ hot tongue twirling around his hardening nipple. He cursed under his breath and he couldn't help but love how good it felt.

“Yukhei.” Ten moaned lucas name to which the latter smirked and bit harder on the dancer’s nipple sending him into another wave of pleasure. He could no longer hold his moans as he pushed his body a bit forward at the contact.

“Ah fuck.” They both cursed under their breath at the friction of their clothed crotch against each other. Both were panting a bit but Lucas still had his mischievous smirk on his face. He grinned in an evil manner as he repeated the process of creating that friction again.

Ten was gasping and squirming under Lucas. His hands were still tied up but he was enjoying this. 

Lucas continued the process of dried humping and he was groaning and panting a bit at the contact. Lucas started to go slowly to torture the Thai boy under him. “Lucas please,” Ten groaned, making the younger to smirk a bit.

“What do you want Ten?” He chuckled as he went more slowly.

Ten was panting and groaning at the same time, “Lucas please.” His breathing was heavy and he could already feel his body heating up from the pleasure. He gritted his teeth, “Go faster please.”

The younger laughed a bit, “The great ten lee is pleading me now?” He smiled and leaned closer whispering into Ten’s ears, “Your order is my command.” He said before leaning back and fastening his speed. Ten was a moaning mess and he threw his head backward and moaned Lucas name louder. He didn't care who could hear him. 

After some good ecstasy, they both came and Ten let out a loud moan. Lucas was panting and he let himself to fall next to Ten and in that process, he untied Ten’s hand. As soon as he did, Ten hit him hard on his shoulder and snuggled closer to him to which the younger just laughed a bit and hugged him closer.

“I love you.” Lucas whispered to Ten and he just responded by snuggling closer into his chest, “YangYang is one sly guy.”

Ten scoffed, “He might be the always messing around type but he is really smart and cunning. But he is still going to pay for that.”

“Oh come come.” Lucas pecked on his forehead, “As if you did not enjoy it.” Ten just rolled his eyes. “Also do not worry no one heard you. Everyone went out.”

Ten hit him on his shoulder, “You could've told me.”

Lucas smirked, “It was fun torturing you.”

Ten just shook his head, “I just really love you giant baby.” He smiled and snuggled closer to him

The next morning Kun was the first one to wake up. He went into the kitchen to start preparing breakfast. 

“Hey” He flinched a bit as he heard a familiar voice yelling. He looked around and was met with an interesting sight in the living room, “Someone help me out of this.” Kun looked up at the ceiling. He didn't know whether to sigh or to laugh. 

YangYang was duct tape to the ceiling in the living room.

Kun sighed, “Just a normal day in the WayV household.”


End file.
